Intrigue
by smartie-pants718
Summary: A love affair between Ginny and Draco leave both of them torn and confused. My first fic so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of this. It belongs to J. K. Rowling.

This if my first fan fiction, so be gentle, please. Also, it is a bit too dramatic in my opinion, but whatever.

Chapter One--Bad News

"What you want me to do, mother!" Emma cried. "I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do."

The mother gingerly wrapped her arms around her daughter's weeping form. "Do you know who the father is?"

Emma was heedful with her answer. If people at school knew the truth she would never be able to show her face there again. What they had was just what her friends call a liaison Their childish rendezvous were over no matter what now. They weren't ready to be parents, much less the fact that the two would never remain a couple.

The hesitance of the girl's response worried her mother. She averted her eyes, now filled to the brim with tears, away from the other woman's. "Look at me. Tell me you know who the father is."

"Yes, mother. It's… Michael." She hated lying to her mother. Tonight she would go to him and tell him that it was over.

"Does he know?"

"No," she answered, blinking away droplets and brushing them off her face.

"When are you planning on telling him? You know I will not let you raise this child alone. You have school to finish." The older woman walked back and forth anxiously.

"I'm almost done with school. I only have four months left. In June I will be graduated. I can't put this on him right now. He just lost half of his family in the war, mother. This would be too much pressure right now."

"He contributed to this as much as you did. That baby will have a father, even if you didn't. I know how hard it is and I will not let you go through this by yourself."

Why did this have to happen to her now? Michael would never believe that the child was his after finding out about her two-timing him. It seemed so unfair to give him the responsibility that wasn't rightfully his. If she came out with the truth, _he_ would lose his job there would be no chance of ever getting Michael back.

"I have to get ready to go back to school now. I'll be all right for now, and I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, darling, just… be careful. And make sure you visit Poppy frequently and if you feel you need to come home just tell me. Okay? Promise that you will owl me at least twice a week."

"Okay, mother, I promise."

And with that, Emma Dobbs, seventh year Slytherin, apparated out of the house and into the quaint darkness of Hogsmeade village.

* * *

Where the hell could she be? He checked the Slytherin common room, and asked one of her friends if they had seen her. He peeked in the library and asked Madam Pince if she was there. Emma was nowhere to be found. 

Finally he decided to ask the Headmistress who, like Dumbledore, seemed to know just about everything that happened at Hogwarts. He entered into the office with caution. When he was in school he was not exactly McGonagall's favorite student.

"Good evening, Professor Malfoy. What can I help you with?"

"Good evening. Yes, I was wondering if you knew where Emma Dobbs might be."

"As a matter-of-fact I do, Professor. May I ask of you inquiry?"

"Just a school assignment I needed to talk to her about."

"It just so happens that Miss Dobbs took a visit home this evening after dinner. She should be arriving in Hogsmeade any minute now. I was just about to send someone to escort her back to school."

"May I go? It is really important that I talk to her before it gets too late."

"Go ahead, Professor. If you don't mind, I would like to see you back in my office when you return."

"Yes, m'am."

He turned his back and paced out of the office in a reassured sensation, though still wondering why she could have gone home. Before heading out into the cold February night, he grabbed a cloak from his room. He even hummed a song as he headed along the path to the small village outside the school grounds.

He proceeded towards the outskirts of the village near the Shrieking Shack, which is where most people were known to apparate and disapparate. The snow on the ground crunched under his feet. Ahead of him there was a figure in the shadows he suspected to be hers.

She emerged looking just as she did when he last saw her, her black hair speckled with snowflakes, though her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as if she had been crying.

Draco walked up to her with a half-smile, half-smirk on his face. He expected her to smile back, but she did not.

"What's wrong? Why did you go home?"

"It's nothing. I just… felt like seeing my mum," she chattered timidly through frosted breaths. She was cold so he put his cloak around her shoulders.

Emma didn't say anything, which was unusual for her disposition. It wasn't like her to be so shy, especially around him. He could tell that she was hiding something.

"Something's wrong," he stated.

"Fine, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Why the fuck not? If we want this relationship to work we have to be honest with each other. Right? Isn't that what you told me last week."

"I don't think this is going to work, Draco. Just trust me, okay. This is for the best."

"No, Emma. Tell me what is wrong," he demanded, grabbing her wrist as she tried to walk away. She could sense the alarm in his tone. She felt tears begin to gush out for about the fifth time that day.

"Please, Emma. Tell me what's wrong," his voice quivered.

"You're going to hate me," she whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"No, I'm not."

"If I tell you, it will just ruin your life, so we can't see each other anymore."

"What are you talking about? If you leave me, I'll have nothing else."

"If you love me, then just trust me."

He brought his hand up to her face and tried to comfort her by wiping away the tear from her face. She swatted it away and spun around.

"Damn it, Emma. I want to be with you. You can't just end it like this!" he yelled.

The two just stood there, as moments passed, while the only thing that could be heard was the whistling of the wind. Draco tried to take in what she had said and Emma tried to figure out what to say next.

In a mix of sorrow and rage she whipped around and looked into his hard grey eyes.

"Fine! You want to know so damn bad? I'm pregnant okay! Fucking pregnant!" she shouted as tears spurted out of her eyes like a fountain. She was weeping uncontrollably and raucously. He bent down and covered her with his arms, his gloved hands finding her bare ones.

"No, get off of me!" she shrieked and pushed him away.

"Emma, shut the fuck up. Someone might hear us."

"No, Draco! No, this can't be happening," she repeated until finally all she was reduced to was hiccups and on the ground.

"It's going to be okay," he murmured in her ear while she whimpered into his chest, though the exact opposite was running through his mind. _What if it isn't mine? I can't be a father… If anyone finds out I'll be fired…I can't marry her… Oh, shit._

After several minutes of holding each other in the snow out of view of the Three Broomsticks, they stood up and began walking back to the school, acting as if they had a normal teacher-student relationship until they got off the streets of the town.

"Don't worry about it, Draco. Michael will take care of me."

"Michael? You barely even see him."

"I know, but if anybody finds out about us…"

"That baby needs to grow up knowing who its father is."

"The father is Michael."

"Fuck Michael! You know it's mine."

"No!"

"Emma, I want to help you."

"You've helped enough. You put me in this situation!"

"Oh, come on. It's not like I raped you."

"Draco, it's over. I've got it all worked out and I can't see you anymore. Michael has agreed to take responsibility and no one will ever find out about this."

"Fine. If it's going to be like that then go ahead. Forget about me. I can't believe I thought I loved you."

"What do you mean 'thought'?"

"I mean, now I realize that you were another fling, just like Ginny."

"Who is Ginny?"

"It doesn't matter." His focus went from Emma to Ginny and everything about her and how perfect he thought their relationship was back then. But she decided to fight in the war, and when it was all over she left him as soon as her precious Potter wanted her back. He thought he would never be the same.

"_Ginny, where are you going?" he asked, sitting up in bed with a confused look. She was walking around in her underwear looking for clothes as if she was in a hurry to get somewhere._

"_I have to go help them."_

"_What are you talking about? What about me?" he asked, semi-shocked at what he thought she just denounced._

"_I'm sorry, Draco, it's something I have to do. Those are my friends out there on the battle field and I'm back here doing nothing." She pulled some jeans over her hips and a sweater over her head._

"_What do you mean 'doing nothing'? You're with me." He couldn't tell if she was serious or not._

"_I can't just stay here and have sex all day when my family is dying." Okay, she was serious._

"_Who died?" She ignored his question and continued rummaging through the drawers in her dresser for some gloves and a hat._

"_What if you die?"_

"_I'm not going to die. Just remember that I love you," she insisted, and then gave him a peck on the lips._

_She just picked up and left him without a clue. He found out later that day that one of her brothers, Charlie Weasley, had been badly injured and they were not sure if he would survive._

_Of course, he could sympathize with her since both of his parents were dead, but somehow he hated her for leaving him. And when Potter came back in the picture he could have killed himself._

"I'm sorry, Draco." Emma gave him one last fiery kiss and they walked the final steps in silence.

As they approached the school, she rushed in before he could think to go after her.

Moments passed as he sat on the stone steps of the entrance and let the cold breeze nip at his pale nose and cheeks. His mind traced over the memories he had with Ginny and at the same time he was stunned at what happened with Emma.

* * *

Back in the Slytherin common room, Emma stretched out on the overstuffed leather couch that was her favorite. It was late, and she had almost gotten caught past curfew as she was coming back into the school. 

Her best friend, Alexi, was still awake doing her homework when she came in. Alexi knew about Emma's pregnancy, but the girls agreed not to talk about it now.

"How's your mum?" she asked quietly, her fingers still scribbling away at an essay, looking over the rim of her glasses.

"She's fine, I guess. Didn't take the news too well, though."

"Sorry to hear that," she stated before she set her quill down on the table and sighed in relief.

"That's not due for two weeks."

"I know."

"So why are you doing it now?"

"I will be visiting my brother for a week and I talked to Professor Malfoy about turning it in beforehand."

"Why are you visiting your brother?"

"He's getting married and I am going to get to see my older sister and her husband's baby."

"Oh," muttered Emma, thwarted by the word baby.

"I'm going to bed. I'm meeting Anthony for breakfast in the morning and then we are going to hang out before he has Quidditch practice."

"I can't believe you are dating a Gryffindor," she divulged, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

"Me neither, but he is just so hot."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You dated a Hufflepuff."

"Yeah, but they are not our enemies."

"That was five years ago," she said, rolling her eyes while stacking her books on top of each other. "Anyways, g'night."

"See you tomorrow, maybe."

And within minutes she felt herself drift away gazing into the vanishing fire, thinking about Draco.

* * *

"You wanted to see me again, Professor?" 

"Yes, Draco. I take it Miss Dobbs returned safely to her common room."

"Of course."

"Very well. Would you say that if Miss Dobbs were to take your Advanced Potions NEWTs in, say, a month, she would get recognizable score?"

"I think that she is a very bright student and she would do well if she took them now, in my opinion. Why do you ask?"

"Miss Dobbs might be leaving before the term is over. Now, if she wants to tell you her situation I will let her, but as for her NEWTs, if you could take her through the remaining essential potions before then."

"Are you suggesting that I giver her individual tutoring to get her through the rest of the curriculum faster?"

"Yes, Professor. Is that a problem?"

"Umm, can I get back to you on that?"

"I suppose, but I will need to let her know as soon as possible."

"All right, then."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You can go. Oh, yes, I am going to need to see the grade reports for the sixth and seventh years in your class that play Quidditch by Wednesday."

"I will get those together for you. Have a good night, Professor." And he left her office.

Down in his living quarters, he paced barefoot on the carpet, clothed in only his pajama bottoms, and played with an old dagger that had belonged to his father. He couldn't get over the fact that Emma could so easily dismiss their relationship. She was just like Ginny. He didn't want to give her up, but if Michael was willing to take her back, so be it.

An hour later, he tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. Lifting himself from the sheets he moseyed to the bathroom and ran a steamy shower. In his medicine cabinet was a plethora of self-concocted potions for various conditions. He grabbed for the bottle with the least amount of liquid in it: a sleeping dreamless potion.

After a quick swig of that he jumped in the shower to rinse away his feelings. He felt everything melt off of him; all of his worries and bad memories, and things that felt like grime on his heart.

Feeling pounds lighter, he inched back into his bed and into a cavernous sleep void of any thoughts whatsoever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own this. J.K. Rowling does. Well, most of it.

Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. It made me really happy. Well, here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

* * *

Chapter Two--Living a Lie

Ginny was on the edge of insanity. What was she thinking, starting a family now? Being twenty years old and having a husband and a child was too much to handle for her.

Harry had left for work that morning and James was crying in his crib. She massaged her temples and headed downstairs to the nursery.

As soon as she entered the room her son stopped crying and looked up at her with devilment on his face. She shook her head and glared back down at him.

"James, what am I going to do with you?" she asked reaching down to pick him up. She brushed his reddish brown hair out of his chubby face and put him on her hip. He was a quaint little one, though he seemed to be smarter than the average nine month old.

Down in the kitchen she placed him in his high chair and got some baby food for him to eat. She looked out the window and a brown owl was tapping on the glass. Surprisingly she found a letter from Hermione.

_Ginny,_

_How is it going? I was going to be in the area this week I was going to drop by. My company is about to open up a bookstore in Hogsmeade and I was wondering if you wanted to get away and join me for the weekend. McGonagall said that we could use a room at Hogwarts. I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind. So, owl me back if you decide to._

_Love, Hermione_

_P.S. Tell Harry and James I said hi and that I love them, too. Oh, and please give Cheddar some owl food please._

She responded to the letter with a maybe. She wasn't sure if she could find a babysitter for James, and as much as she hated to admit it she didn't know if Harry was adept of taking care of his son alone.

The window was still cracked enough for little Pig to fly in with another letter. The green, pink, and purple envelope turned out to contain an invitation to Luna and Neville's wedding. Ginny smiled at this thought, always knowing that someday those two would end up together.

James had made a mess with his food, again. Getting a rag and cleaning it up, she scolded him and gave him a juice cup instead.

_

* * *

__It was quiet on the top floor of the mysterious house to which he had been brought. Of course, he didn't remember anything about the night before, except for a redheaded beauty coming to his rescue. Maybe that was a little bit of an embellishment, but that was all that came to mind away from the events that took place before. _

_He sat up in bed, the coolness of the room hitting his bare chest, causing the boy to shiver and retreat back under the warm covers. He could hear faint voices below him, though decided against venturing off to find out whom they belonged to. _

_Gray eyes studied the room intently, taking note of the antique cabinet against the north wall, the floor-length mirror next to it, and the small dirty window on the south wall. On the wooden floor rested a small flowered rug, ugly as hell and looking as if it had been there for centuries. He looked up into what seemed eternity. The ceiling was higher than the one in his room at the Mansion. _

_His focus was distracted when he heard footsteps on the staircase in the distance. The old-fashioned knob on the door was being turned and in popped a bush of red hair. Weasley red hair._

_He practically jumped out of his skin. Was he in the Weasley's house?_

_"Oh, you're awake," said the older plump woman, with a look mixed with shock and dread on her face. Without hesitation she closed the door and he could hear her rushing back down the stairs.  
Louder voices preceded the door bursting open. In walked two tall men and a younger woman. The first man had long, scraggly hair and a stubby beard. The black man was bald with an earring in one ear. The woman had blue hair and was making popping noises with her gum. _

_"Draco Malfoy," said the first one, apprehensively. "Mundungus Fletcher."_

_He held out his hand to shake. In return Draco just stared blankly at it. "What the fuck is going on?"_

_"You were found by a member of the Order a week ago in the Forbidden Forest. She said you were a foot from death. Needless to say, we brought you back here, mind you, you were unconscious, and we didn't take anything from you 'cept your wand," said the second wizard, indicating to the wand in his hand._

_"Who **are** you people and where the hell am I?" said Draco, angrily._

_"Kingsley Shacklebot's the name, and this here," identifying the woman, "is Tonks."_

_"Right now you are in the secret Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."_

_Draco's fury changed to a look of amusement. "Are you people mad? Don't you know who I am, and who my father is? Don't you know who he works for?"_

_"Yes, your father, Lucius, happens to have been the right-hand man of the Dark Lord. And yes, we do understand the risk that we are taking by keeping you here. On that note, we ask you to never leave this house. We also ask you to not make contact with the outside world."_

_"So basically I'm a prisoner of war?" he asked, astounded. "You can't keep me here against my will!"_

_"Okay, Mister Malfoy. If you feel the need to leave go ahead. We already know that the Dark Lord is looking for you. And I am sorry to be the one to inform you, but your parents are dead."_

_"What?" he asked quietly. How could his mother be dead? _Why couldn't I have just killed that old fool?_ "You're lying!"_

_He knew they weren't lying. Voldemort didn't play games, and if he couldn't get Draco right away he would go for the next best person; his mother. His father had it coming to him, not that Draco cared much about him. _

_"Sorry, Draco, but it is true. You are also being hunted by the Ministry as well."_

_"So what am I supposed to do?" he yelled heatedly._

_"We want you to come to the good side. Of course you are too young to join the Order, but you would just stay here until the war is over and it would be safe for you to go back into the Wizarding World. We are willing to help you if you decide to help us."_

_"The good side? Hold on, the ministry wants to arrest me? What the fuck?" he cried. He couldn't believe this was happening. The three just looked at him as he buried his face into the pillow. When they sensed he was crying, they left the room, deciding to return later._

* * *

Draco woke up in a cold sweat, looking around the room of his Hogwart's quarters. He had the dream again. It was like someone put it in his mind to torture him. No matter what he tried; no matter how many people he had gone to for advice, the dream would never go away. 

His mother was sitting in her room, when his father came in and forced her on the bed, taking advantage of her fragile form. Draco knew this was not the first time for such a thing to occur, but it is horrible to witness it happening to the only person who seemed to care about you.

Lucius showed no mercy. He could have killed her painlessly, but instead he tortured the fair-haired woman for hours until he finally got tired of it. Killing was far from foreign to him. He did it everyday. The only difference was this was his wife; he did this everyday, forcing her to suffer constantly.

Draco was losing sleep over this dream. It seemed ever since he ran from Snape in the Forbidden Forest it occurred at least three times a week. Doing what he always did when awakened in this manner, he walked to his small kitchen and put some tea on the stove, his recent remedy for this particular sleeping problem of his. For some reason it relaxed him. Maybe it was because Ginny would always make him tea.

Life was a nightmare. Finding out that Emma was pregnant, and then that she was through with him. There was nothing that could raise his spirits, or so it seemed.

After downing five cups, it was time for a trip to the bathroom. He returned to bed, only to toss for a half an hour before surrendering. There were papers to be graded and why do later what you could do now.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and the young gentleman hurried to answer it, not used to having this many visitors in one night. His father, whom he had not heard from in a year, had just left his apartment, and now another surprise visit. Though little did he know he was not ready for what was about to happen. 

When he threw the door open he found his girlfriend standing before him. _Shouldn't she be in school?_ he thought to himself. Oh well, at least she was here now. The couple only got to see each other on the holidays, and could only talk by writing each other.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" he said as she leaped into his arms for a warm embrace, while letting the cold air from outside breeze in.

"What? Are you not happy to see me, Michael?" she said, lightheartedly. She knew he would be shocked. He was the kind of person that liked everything planned out. Their lips met in a kiss and he squeezed her tightly for what seemed like eternity. Finally, they let go and looked at each other.  
"I just wanted to come see you. I mean, we never get to see each other, right?"

"Yeah, but how did you get out of school?"

"I got permission from McGonagall." Emma looked at him with hopefulness and fear in her eyes. He could sense whatever reason she was here was not too great. He ignored it and pretended like nothing was wrong.

"Well, how about we sit down and catch up. Would you like a drink?"

She nodded and he headed toward the refrigerator and got her favorite soda. The couple sat across from each other at the table. "My dad came by right before you showed up."

"Really? What for?"

"He was just telling me that he was back in the country. We talked about Africa a little bit, but I guess I seemed a little annoyed and so he left."

"So that is where he was for year, and he didn't even bother to tell you until now." Michael and his father never had a great relationship, and when his mother and brother were killed during the war, Michael seemed to have lost contact with the real world in a way.

"Yeah. It doesn't bother me that much, though. He was never really there for me, anyways."

"Oh." Emma knew that his father was a sensitive subject so she decided to move on. "Well, how is work?"

"Work? It's not going too good. I hate being an intern. They work me way too hard for what they pay me. I just can't wait until I move up and have my own office." He noticed that she had sucked down the soda pretty quickly and offered her another one. She declined, but asked for some water instead.

"How about school?" he asked her, forgetting why she was here in the first place. "Are you getting good marks?"

"Oh, school's alright. I am thinking about leaving early."

"Really? Why? Don't you still need to take your NEWTs?" He looked at her skeptically.

"Well, actually, there was something that I wanted to tell you, Michael," she took a deep breath and stared him in his chocolate eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied as a question, slightly confused.

"What I came here to tell you was- I mean, what I am trying to say is that-" she stuttered through her sentence, afraid of what his response would be.

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" he said astonished. Even more confused that before, he began to sweat awkwardly. "What are you talking about, Emma. We haven't even been together since… like, Halloween."

"I know."

"How many months pregnant are you?" he asked, astounded, looking at her stomach, which showed only a small bulge.

"Well, you see, I am only six weeks pregnant."

"Six weeks?" he said, feeling faint. How could the only person he cared about anymore betray him like this, again? "Six weeks?"

"Yes. I know you won't believe me if I told you it was yours."

"How could you do this to me, Emma? Again?" he was on the verge of tears. He was not usually a sensitive man, but so much had been happening to him that he had suddenly lost control of his emotions.

"Michael, I'm sorry. I still want to be with you. I wanted to ask you to be the father."

"What about it's real father?"

"He is not in the picture. It was a one-night stand. I got wasted at a Christmas party and it was an accident. But I can't punish this baby by not letting it have a father. What if it is a boy? You know you've always wanted a son." Emma looked at her boyfriend with a spark of hope.

"Do you understand how much I am going through? Why did you have to do this now?" he demanded, angrily. "Emma, I don't know how much more of this I can take. Not from you. I'm too young to help raise a child. I'm only eighteen!"

"What about me? I can't do this by myself, you know."

He could see the tears coming out of her eyes, fearing the inevitable that was about the happen. "I love you Emma, but we can't see each other, and I can't help you take care of that baby. You got yourself in this mess, so go find your way out."

"But, Michael," she began, looking at him through glistened eyes, "I love you."

"Emma. Do you understand where I am coming from? I can't do this again. I loved you, and trusted you enough to take you back the first time you cheated on me. And now you're pregnant! How can I believe you this time when you tell me that you love me?"

"Michael, please don't do this to me. I need you," she begged desperately.

"No, I think it is time for you to leave. My house and my life."

"NO, Michael, please," she begged, as he stood up, grabbed a can of soda from the refrigerator, and handed it to her. She was sobbing now. She knew she did this to herself. She was sure Michael would understand and take her back, but she was wrong.

"Good-bye, Emma." Michael walked over to the door and opened it. Emma reluctantly got up and put her arms around him one last time. He returned her hug, and watched her walk out the door.

The man closed the door and sat down on his sofa. He suddenly felt bad, but there was no way this would work. _Why couldn't life be any better?_ he asked himself.

* * *

"So, how are things with James going for you?" Hermione asked the other woman, whose was wearing a comfortable pair of jean and a sweater. Her red hair was tied back in a lazy bun, looking like your typical exhausted mother. 

"Oh, I'm so miserable. James is a handful. I am glad to get a break. I haven't had one ever since Mom babysat him on our anniversary a couple months ago."

"Wow. I can't believe you have already started a family. You are only twenty years old. I couldn't imagine raising a little one at my age."

"Yeah, but you have a booming business. I don't really have a career."

"You should try to get one of your books published. They are really good."

"Hermione, I wrote those books years ago. It was just a stupid hobby because I was bored."

"So what? Polish them up and I will find someone to publish them for you."

"Really, Hermione. Even if I did get them published, what would that do for me? I mean, it's not like we don't have money. I've had enough publicity with being married to Harry."

"It would give you a better sense of accomplishment and don't think I can't see through your 'Life is fine' shenanigan, because I can tell that you are missing something."

_Damn right, I'm missing something. Harry is barely home and I haven't had sex in weeks._

"I suppose you're right. But I never have enough time."

"Well, I just think it would be a good idea." The two women exited the small theastral drawn carriage and walked through the snow to the entrance hall of the stone castle, which was a bit altered from the time they attended. The war had taken a toll on the ancient building. Over the years though, parts of it had been restored. A majority of the classrooms and all of the dorms were now in better condition than ever. McGonagall decided months after the war had ended that Hogwarts would reopen the next school year, ready to instruct eager minds once again.

They were greeted by the Headmistress upon arrival and escorted to their room, which was located in the dungeon. It was just like being back in school, though different due to the better amenities. A bathroom was attached to their room along with a whole bookcase and desks for managing paperwork. Clearly the room belonged to a teacher before, but currently held inoccupation.

"Ginny, I was going to go into Hogsmeade after lunch. You can come if you'd like. I was just going to check out the space for my bookshop and whatnot."

"Oh, that's alright. I think I will take a nice hot bath. I haven't enjoyed one in centuries." The younger girl threw herself on one of the queen-sized beds and sighed.

"Well, you know the routine. I am going to talk to McGonagall to see about getting some new books on the list for next years students."

"Okay, Hermione." She sat up and noticed the semi-hurtful look on the brunette's face. "Hey, I will come with you tomorrow, I just need a little 'me' time tonight."

"I completely understand, Gin. Relax and enjoy yourself." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, I will. Don't worry about that. It is almost time to eat though, so I am just going to read for a few." Hermione left the room and headed to the Headmistress' office for their little chat. In the meanwhile Ginevra and her book cuddled up next to the fire with her reading glasses and a cup of hot chocolate. Next thing she knew it was almost time for lunch so she got ready to head upstairs.

She was surprised to see some of her former students, now looking like mature teenagers, sitting at their house tables conversing with old pals. The first years that she tutored as a fifth year were now sixth years. Some of them recognized her and waved to her. Her mood suddenly changed from stressed to content.

Ginny chose a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Lexi Dawson. The two chatted over the elf-cooked meal. Though they were five years apart in age they still had much to talk about.

"So, how is your marriage to Harry going? I read about it in the Daily Prophet a while ago."

"Life is going just great. We just had a son not too long ago." The other girl's eyes grew wide at this statement.

"Are you serious? I would never have guessed. You still have a wonderful figure."

"Yeah, I guess that is one of the Weasley genes. Though my hips have gotten a bit bigger, haven't they?" she replied, running her hand across her curves. Little did she know, someone at the professor's table was paying attention to her body, also.

Lunch went by somewhat hastily and the students cleared the Great Hall and returned to their house common rooms to get ready for afternoon classes. Ginny sat alone at the Gryffindor table downing pumpkin juice and waiting for Hermione to finish eating and talking to another one of her past students. Ginny could tell that the young boy was getting bored and restless, but Hermione didn't get the picture.

"Hey, Hermione. I think afternoon classes are about to begin."

"Oh, of course. Classes." She turned to the dark haired boy in front of them. "Well, Clark, nice to talk to you again. Good luck on that Charms essay."

The boy left in a somewhat rushed manner. Ginny stifled a chuckle and hid her smirk from Hermione. For the first time that day she noticed the platinum blonde sitting at the front of the Great Hall. At the time he was not looking at her, but once their eyes met it was like electricity.

In an attempt to avoid confrontation, she put her hand on Hermione's shoulder and encouraged them to head to their room. Turning to look one last time at Draco, she smirked at him and he smirked back at her, and inside joke from the past; a past whose memories came flooding back into Ginny's head as soon as she crawled into a hot bath later that evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I really need this? Well, I suppose, so here it goes. I don't own any thing really. That's all I have to say. You should be smart enough to figure the rest out.

Thanks to those who reviewed. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three—Affairs of Love

Draco was headed up to the library, planning to start some research on a new potion he was thinking about teaching his students. He had just finished supervising a detention of a few fourth years. Once again his wandering thoughts found Ginny. The more he thought about Ginny being in the castle, the more his insides turned.

It had been so long, and even though he had been so hurt by her a part of him seemed as if it still belonged to her and he wanted it back. Not that it mattered anymore. Draco was beginning to think his heart was destroyed. After years of hiding it to protect it, he finally gave love a chance and his heart was stomped all over. It wasn't that he felt empty, just incomplete. Now that he didn't have a counterpart he was nobody.

Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would be capable of loving another soul? The way he treated people before the war was nothing close to love. He wanted to say that it was all his father, but deep down he knew that it wasn't. Lucius wanted Draco to become a Death Eater like himself, and the boy refused. Eventually he was forced to take the mark. At that point it seemed like there was no choice. It was kill or be killed. But he couldn't kill, and his family had to reap the consequences.

The hatred he had for Potter was real. It was Draco's cold heart that made him be so vile to Potter, Granger, and Weasley. Everything Potter did was right and justified, and everything Draco did was wrong. It seemed no one could stomach a Draco's dark humor. He had changed a little bit, but as for being nice, he was even bitterer than before, considering the loss of all the ones he loved.

Life seemed hopeless in these moments that the girl you once shared your secrets with just walked through your life again after running out and barely acknowledging you.

_What is the use? It's not like she's going to run up to me and scream "Oh, Draco! I don't really love Harry, I love you, which is why I married Harry and now that I've seen your handsome face again, I am leaving him and my child for you!" Please. It's never going to happen, so I just have to forget about her._

The doors to the library were fairly heavy, and they made a loud sound that unintentionally pronounced your entrance. _No wonder why Granger had such a strong arm for a thirteen year old. It must have had something to do with these doors._ Just as he was about to head towards the section he had come to look through, he heard her voice. He followed it, taking him to the bookcase right behind Madam Pince's desk, where he saw her little red head turn away looking annoyed.

With the idea of surprising her, he followed her on the other side of the bookshelf until she was about to leave. She almost screamed when he jumped out in front of her. When she saw that it was Draco, her cheeks got red and for a moment there was a glint of laughter in her eyes, right before it turned to rage.

"Malfoy! What is your problem?" she whispered irritably. Nervous, she started playing with a strand of hair, pushing it behind her ear over and over again.

"Ginevra, is that anyway to greet me?" he asked, deviously.

"Ginevra? Since when do you call me that?" she asked him, knowing quite well when he called her that. A long time ago she had learned to forget about her past with him, but it seemed he wouldn't go away, and sooner or later, he would ask why she left and never came back.

"Why did you leave my Ginny?" Okay, so it came sooner. He was hurt, and she could hear it in his voice, as much as he tried to conceal it.

"Drac- I mean, Malfoy, I don't want to talk about his right now. I am kind of pissed off. I can't find Hermione anywhere."

"You don't have a choice, Gin. We need to talk about this. Now." He grabbed a hold of her shoulders lightly as she tried to push past him.

"You can't escape me," he said sarcastically. She laughed, but then contained it once she realized that he wanted her to laugh. Ginny's face turned strait and she tried to walk off again.

"You know I am just going to keep following you."

"If I run will I have a better chance at you leaving me alone?" She asked, as she entered the corridor, Draco hot on her heels.

"Is Hagrid sexy?" he joked.

"Fine, how long is this going to take."

* * *

"Hello. How are you, Miss?" the young wizard asked of the dark haired girl sitting alone at the train station. 

"Now that you're here, much better," she replied, smiling a semi-fake smile. This stranger was definitely not lacking in the looks department, but was he charming enough to make her forget about Michael and Draco.

"I noticed that you looked a little bit lonely. I thought I would come over here to make you not look so lonely."

"So do you always go up to girls you don't know that look sad and try to cheer them up?" she wondered aloud, looking at him with a curious grin.

"No, just you. I am in a great mood today and I thought it to be nice to share some of my joy with you."

"Really, why are you in such a great mood, today?" she said, sarcastically.

"Well, you see my Quidditch team just won a very difficult match today."

"Your favorite Quidditch team won?" she answered with a question, skeptical of how much of a fan this guy must be to be this happy over a his favorite Quidditch team winning.

"No. Well, yes, I suppose. I play for the Ballycastle Bats and it seems that we just won."

"You mean you are famous for playing Quidditch?"

"Pretty much."

"What is your name?" she inquired, squinting her eyes slightly as if she was getting a better look at him to see if she recognized his face.

"Quigley. Captain Finbar Quigley." He held out his hand, hoping she would take it.

"Captain, eh? I'm Emma Dobbs." She did. "So, what was this about you cheering me up?"

* * *

The library would be closing soon, but the bookworm was heading there last minute to find a specific article that she had remembered seeing years ago. As she rounded the corner to the corridor, an oh too familiar voice sounded. 

Her bushy brown hair peeked around the wall and she witnessed Ginny and, wait a minute, was that Malfoy? Yes, that was Malfoy, no doubt about that. The couple was strolling down the opposite end of the corridor toward the other set of stairs. Before Hermione got a chance to respond to this, they were out of sight.

_Oh well, _she thought to herself, as she walked into the library. Sometimes even Hermione was too daft at times, and she just brushed it off and continued on with her mission.

* * *

"Mrs. Weasley? Hi, this is Harry. I was just wondering if, well-" he paused and took a deep breath, embarrassed about what he was about to ask. 

"Harry, do you want me to watch James for you?"

"Would you, please?" he practically begged. The infant was giving him a headache and he wondered if he was like that when he was a baby. It must have been Ginny because the Dursleys would not have tolerated throwing food and poking the cat in the eye. Not to mention he wouldn't lay down for bed until Harry put on the Weird Sisters in the background. But that serenity was only limited.

"Harry, dear, I'm sorry to say, and I understand that you want to bond with your son, but I have handled him and he is definitely a job for a mother."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

Harry gathered James and his overnight belongings and apparated to the Burrow, where Harry's, and now James', surrogate mother was waiting for them in her robe and slippers ready to take on the challenge of a nine month old for the night.

"Now Harry, you need to go home and get some rest. You work too much and those circles under your eyes are awful."

"Yes, m'am. Again, thank you. I will come by in the morning and pick him up."

"Good night, Harry."

* * *

The couple entered the chilly chambers. Draco started a fire and Ginny looked around. The room was nothing different that what she expected, with green and black walls, a wooden floor, and a large bed with satin green and silver bedding. _Typical Slytherin. _

"Would you like something to drink?" he offered, being civil to his guest.

"Malfoy, let's talk. You wanted to talk now talk, damn it."

"Geesh, Gin, calm down. Why don't you have a seat?"

She accepted this offer and plopped down at the table across from him.

"Let me start with saying this," he began, trying to look at her eyes, which were trying their best not to gain contact with his own. "I'm not going to try to keep you away from Potter. I just want an explanation."

"Explanation?" So she was going to play stupid.

"Yes," he said, annoyed that she was not cooperating. "Ginny, you fucking left me."

"I know. I guess I don't have an explanation."

"What?" he was astounded. This is ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, I truly am."

"Stop calling me Malfoy. Ginevra, I loved you. How could you just pick up and leave me for Potter. You lied to me."

"Hey, I said goodbye. And as for lying to you, I don't know what the fuck you are talking about! I thought you understood that it was just a fling. We were both lonely, desperate, and hurt."

"I was lonely, desperate, and hurt, but I thought it was more than just sex. I talked to you Ginny, and I told you things that I never told anyone."

She was starting to cry for some reason. He wanted to comfort her, just like old times, but he was still going on.

"Does Potter talk to you? I'm sorry, but the guy is so thick sometimes, I wouldn't expect him to understand anything about you. No, I take that back. I'm not sorry. Potter cares about himself. He may seem to love you, but I'm sure that it is not that same way as I do. I know you, Gin. And I can tell when you are hurting. He's not taking care of you the way he should."

Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she silently shed them, looking down at her flat sneakers.

"Harry loves me." He expected her to get mad at him, but she wasn't really arguing with him, though her tone sounded doubtful.

"I loved you Ginny, but there is no chance for me now." He was starting to forget that he was talking to her and ran his hands through his white hair as he continued on his rambling. "I told you about my parents and I told you about Pansy, I spilled my guts to you. You spilled your guts to me! Where do you come off telling me that you would love me forever and then marry him?"  
"Draco, I've made a mistake, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Ginny, you don't realize what has become of me." He was beginning to get emotional, as well. Seeing the hurt in her eyes was making his well up in tears. After moments of silence she spoke softly, just thinking aloud.

"Harry doesn't understand me. We never talk. He is always too busy. I know he loves me, but it's just not the same. Back in school it was different, but not much. I just wanted to end up happy."

"'Are you happy?"

"Draco, there is something wrong with me. Harry is good, and I'm not. I thought that if I married Harry everything would be just fine, even though I knew that I didn't love him. It was just a schoolgirl crush. But he finally paid attention to me. Me! After all those years of hearing him talk about Cho and other girls that him and Ron would talk about."

He was beginning to focus on what she was saying, realizing that like himself she was having a break down.

"I was scared of what would happened if I didn't go with him. My family didn't know about us, and I don't think they would have liked it much."

"So what? Are you stuck now?"

"I have a son, Draco. Of course I'm stuck. But I can't leave Harry; it would hurt him too much. Plus, what would my family think?"

"You can hurt me but not Harry?" He was getting angry. Once again, Potter came out on top. He's the one that could be with her everyday if he pleased, but he takes her for granted. If he only knew what her and Draco used to have, while he was out saving the precious world.

"No, it's not like that. I didn't mean to hurt you so bad. I have to look out for James, too, Draco. It's not all about Harry."

"But admit it Ginny. You wouldn't break it off with Harry even if he beat you. Too much bad publicity? Are you scared of a few cameras and news articles?"

"Draco, if I asked to divorce Harry do you have any idea how much I would be shamed? My family would disown me. What am I supposed to do?"

"I just want you to follow your heart." It sounded so corny to hear himself say, but it was true.

"It's not that simple!" The fiery redhead yelled at him, upset that she couldn't find a solution. Now that she realized how much he had been hurt and that maybe she did love him, and not Harry, she was beginning to become afraid of what would happen if he convinced her to leave her husband.

"It is Ginny. It's as simple as this." For the first time that night they were closer ever than they had been since she skipped out, and she was just taking notice that he had risen from his seat and was now facing her.

He captured her lips in a sweet kiss. It was not meant to be an invitation. He just wanted her to know that he still cared for her. If she slapped him and stormed out, it would have been worth it. Just one last kiss was all he needed from her.

On the contrary, she looked into his eyes and pulled him closer. She couldn't believe that she was this desperate for love, but lost all inhibition as her fingers traveled to become tangled in his hair.

At first he was confused. Maybe things with Potter were worst than he thought. He suspected the woman to have enough strength to contain herself, but it seemed he had made the wrong move by kissing her.

Wrong move, or not, he wasn't about to hinder her. She forcefully inserted her tongue past his lips, and he kissed her back with the same passion. It wasn't long until they were out of breath and decided to slow it down.

"Draco," she panted. Having moved to the sofa she was fully able to stretch out in his arms. "I can't do this."

"I understand," he replied, disappointed, knowing that if he were to have an affair with Ginny he would be in more trouble than he could imagine.

Opposing what they had just agreed, she resumed kissing him greedily before tugging off his shirt. He decided not to stop her from undressing him. After all, he hadn't had any in weeks.

* * *

_Ginny was laughing for once. He was the only one these days that could make her smile. Somehow, she had come to acknowledge him as one of her friends. Not that she would tell anyone. Her mother was so oblivious to how much time she actually spent with Draco._

_Helping at the Headquarters was not her choice of duty, but no one would allow her to be out on the front line of the battlefield with her brothers and Harry. Even a few of her friends from school were out there and she was stuck at Grimmauld Place taking care of the injured and Draco, who seemed to be their only prisoner of war. _

_He wasn't that bad. Sure, he tormented Harry, Ron, and Hermione during their time at school, and he was pretty much a bastard to her the few times they had encountered, but right now she only saw him as someone she could have a real conversation with. _

_The way he talked every so often made her think that maybe he was crazy. But then again, she also thought that she was a bit crazy at times. From what he said, he had seen some pretty sick shit living with a Death Eater. Draco told her about the time Lucius tortured his puppy right in front of him when he was five. _

_Then of course Ginny had the whole incident with Tom Riddle and he really fucked her up. On the outside she got people to believe that she was back to normal, the good little Ginny they've always known, though she was never the same._

_Numerous afternoons after Ginny had made her runs of the upstairs bedrooms she returned to Draco's room to give him hell. He wasn't cripple or anything, he just didn't like being social so he sat up there and waited for her to talk to him. He couldn't leave either for fear of being arrested or killed._

_At first they argued and fought like usual, then one day he got the balls to ask her to stay and keep him company instead of walking out when they had a spat. Reluctantly, she stayed and he told her about his dream._

_When she realized how much pain he was in, like herself, she learned to sympathize with him and in return, told him about her dreams. They became friends, and eventually lovers._

_The first time they kissed was magical to Ginny. He was so much the opposite of Harry when they made love, and she adored it. He took her virginity one night and she told him that she would never leave him. But she did, and he was in more pain than ever before. _

* * *

"What are we doing?" 

"I'm going to do something that is going to freak you out."

"I thought we were going to do something to the other people."

"I have to tell you how I feel about you, Seamus."

"Ron, I think you've had too many drinks."

"I think you're sexy.  
"Really?"

"Yeah. Get the fruit, get the fruit, you get points for the fruit!"

"I can't get the fruit, there's a bloody ghost right there! Where did you get this game from, anyways?"

"Hermione bought it for me."

"Who's Hermione?"

"My girlfriend, you bastard!"

"But you said I was sexy."

"I'm drunk."

"Yes, I would say you are, but we are out of fire whiskey."

"Well we need more."

"Damn it, they got me!"

"I told you to stay away from the ghosts."

"No, you didn't."

"Fine, I'm going to get something else to drink."

"We don't have anymore."

"I know, you bloody idiot, I'm going to get some more."

"Take my broom."

"I was going to anyways."

AN HOUR LATER

"Okay, Mr. Spider, I know you drank my bottle of fire whiskey… You're not so big and bad are you… I'm kind of hungry… Sorry, little guy, but I have no choice."

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

"I think that is my mum. Oh, I guess I am at home. What are the chances?"  
"Ronald Percival Weasley! What are you doing out here causing all this ruckus? Did you just crash that broom into that tree?"

"I'm lost."

"You lived here for seventeen years, how could you be lost?"

"I'm drunk, mum."

"Get you arse in here right now! You woke up the baby."

"You have a baby?"

"Ginny's baby."

"Oh."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It's not really mine. Except the plot, I suppose, but all the character and whatnot are J.K. Rowling's.

Anyways, thanks for those reviews. I hope you all like the next chapter.

Chapter Four—Never Again

Ginny was awakened by the sound of the shower in the next room. Her teeth chattered, seeing as she was clad in only her under garments. Moving around under the covers, she lay with her head on the pillow and her eyes open.

Her sleepy mind did not immediately comprehend that she was not, in fact, in her bed in home with her husband, but she was in Draco's bed. As soon as she grasped the reality, her heart began to beat faster._ I've lost my fucking mind!_

She turned over the events of the night. _He invited me to his room therefore it is his fault. No, I started it. He wanted to stop, but I kept on. I can't believe this happened,_ she inwardly cursed herself.

Moments passed and Draco came out of the bathroom with a towel hanging off his waist.

"Oh, you're awake," he said nonchalantly, padding across the room bare foot to the armoire.

"Yeah." There was a period of silence before Draco said something.

"So. What now?" he uttered, unsure of what her reaction would be, but certain of his own to hers. It was awkward and it seemed to Ginny that he realized the mistake they had made the night before as well.

"I'm sorry, Draco, if I led you on that this could go on, but it can't. I have to take care of my family. I don't know what got into me last night. We can't be together. Ever." She tried to sound as sincere as possible, not sure if he would do something impractical if she walked out on him again.

_I know what got into you. You remembered how I thought the world of you, and how much better I would treat you than Potter does if you were mine._

"I agree, which is why you should just leave," he replied with a cheery smile that she could tell was fake.

"You are just kicking me out right now?" She was surprised that he didn't even resist. She imagined him to argue with her and fight for her. But he didn't.

"Ginny, if you want out of this, you better get out of here while I still have my senses." She wanted a fight, and he was not going to give it to her. It would only be too soon before she'd be pandering back.

"Fine," she replied in an irked tone. The young woman crawled out of bed, searched for and put on her clothes, a too familiar routine from the past. She stomped out of the room without saying anything else to him. He was amused, seeing as this is what she claimed to want.

"See you around," he leered after her. Yes, she'd be back.

* * *

Harry woke up in the early hours of the morning. He wondered if Ginny had a difficult time sleeping without anyone next to her. Being so used to having her there every night, he resorted to piling pillows next to him while he slept. 

Deciding it was a bit early he fixed some hot chocolate. By late morning he figured that Molly and Arthur should be awake, so he made off to get his son.

Upon arrival he was surprised to see one of the Weasley son's sitting on the couch. "'Morning, George. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hello, Harry. I was just stopping by to drop off this money for mum and dad. And then I noticed these donuts sitting on the table, " he added, indicating to the donut in his hand and the box sitting next to him on the arm of the sofa. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to pick up James."

"Ah, yes. Well, how's life? You're not mistreating my baby sis now, are you?"

"Well, sometimes she gets out of line, I just have to give her a spanking," Harry replied with a strait face that almost instantaneously turned to a grin due to his lack of lying skills.

"Harry, you are too much…" he replied with a smile, shaking his head.

"I was just kidding, George."

"Right." Just then they heard the sound of large feet clopping down the steps. Both turned to look and see whom the culprit was.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked a very weary looking and hung-over Ron.

"We could ask the same of you? What are you wearing?" George exclaimed, denoting to the pajamas that were definitely too small for the man.

"Be right back." He then careened to the nearest bathroom, and the reverberation of vomit hitting the toilet rang in their ears.

"Holy smokes, that is foul," Harry groaned, cringing at the sound. "The last time I heard someone barf I almost did myself. Ginny had the flu and needless to say it was disgusting."

Ron emerged from the bathroom, moaning in agony.

"Have you been drinking, little brother?" George asked him, chuckling at the thought of an inebriated Ron.

The younger boy didn't answer, but instead just plopped down on the couch next to his brother after snatching a donut. Harry decided to take a seat in the armchair next to the fire that was crackling towards its end.

"Really, what are you doing here?" Harry asked Ron.

"I'm not quite sure, actually."

"Maybe you missed your mummy and daddy and decided to show up when you were completely lashed," George mimicked.

"No," Ron answered in an annoyed tone. "Well, I don't think so, anyways."

"Okay, sure," Harry said, as he noticed Mrs. Weasley coming down the stairs with little James in her arms, speaking baby talk.

"Good morning boys," she chimed, the living room where they were all seated.

George and Ron both responded with a mumbled "'Morning mum."

"Good morning," replied Harry brightly. "I hope James wasn't much trouble for you."

"Not any more than usual, until this bumbling idiot crashed a broom in a tree outside and woke him up," she stated, indicating to Ron.

"So that's what happened," he stated to himself, mostly.

"Ron, I can't believe you would do something like that! Haven't your father and I taught you better?"

"Sorry, mum."

"We'll finish this talk later," she scolded, providing her son with a despicable glare. She faced Harry and continued to go on about James. "Anyways, he hasn't had breakfast yet. Actually, he just woke up."

"Alright, ready to go?" he asked the child, while taking his things from Mrs. Weasley. The little boy made a noise that his father perceived as a 'yes' before taking him in his arms.

"Bye, Harry, see you later," Ron called, right before Harry and James apparated back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"Where were you all night?" Hermione quizzed the redhead, who just entered their room around nine o'clock. 

"I fell asleep in the library," she yawned, making it a point to respond shortly while going to her bag and collecting her things for a shower.

"I was in the library last night and I didn't see you in there."

"Oh, you must have just missed me, then. I was there almost all night."

"Are you sure, Ginny? I could have sworn that I saw you walking with Malfoy."

"Malfoy? What would Malfoy be doing at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, pretending to be clueless.

"He's a teacher. I was certain you knew that." Hermione said from the bathroom, where she was brushing her hair.

"No, I haven't even seen him the whole time we've been here."

"Ginny, stop lying. I saw you with him last night," Hermione demanded forcefully, slamming down her brush on the counter.

"Fine, I was talking to him, but nothing else."

"So you weren't in the library all night. Where were you?"

"I was in the library!" Ginny snapped, while stepping into the bathroom, mildly close to the other girl,and starting the shower.

"Well, I am going to Hogsmeade this afternoon to start the paperwork on the building. Are you coming?" Hermione inquired of Ginny in a more equable manner.

"Yeah, I think I will come down there for a few," the other girl replied faintly.

"Okay, great," Hermione said, gathering the rest of her things and leaving the bathroom. "I am going to grab some breakfast. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, that's okay, you don't have to wait for me. I'll just meet you there in a few. We can have lunch together."

"All right. I have to go or I will be late."

"Bye," Ginny said.

"See you later. By the way, you smell like sex," Hermione added, before closing the door to the bathroom.

Ginny stepped out of her clothes from the day before and into the shower, contemplating what would happen if Hermione told Harry about what she had seen, and apparently smelt.

* * *

"Draco, can we talk?" 

"No. I don't want to talk to you, Emma," uttered Draco from his teacher's desk as he graded papers.

"Please. Just because we can't be together doesn't mean you have to be so cruel to me."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't after what you did to me?"

"Why are you being so hostile? I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear. It's just too risky for us to be together."

"That's all I ever hear these days. What is wrong with me?" he said, mostly to himself rather than Emma. He laid his head on his folded arms on the desk, like he was pouting. Emma just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"You're a teacher Draco. You could lose your job," she answered for him, meekly.

"Fuck my job," he murmured into his arms.

"I've met a guy that will take care of me for a while. I am leaving school next Friday. I've decided to move on and forget about my NEWTs."

"Whatever happened to Michael?"

"We broke up."

"Did you desert him, too?"

"No, he left me," she hissed, thinking that a tear might come to her eyes, but none did.

"What do you want then?"

"Well, Quigley has a house on the coast of Greece," she mentioned smugly. Her attitude seemed to change from sorrowful to bitchy instantaneously.

"What? Emma, you're such a slut!"

She gasped, taken aback by the insult. "How dare you call me a slut?"

"You'll sleep with anyone. You just want him because he is rich and famous," he snarled.

"Draco, can't you see that is not the point? We just can't be together anymore!"

"Just get out," he sighed, feeling defeated once again.

"I will let you see the baby. I'll keep in touch, okay."

He didn't say anything else, but instead just looked at her until she got the point that he really wanted her to leave.

* * *

_"Miss Dobbs, would you and Miss Peterson mind paying attention? This is a very advanced potion were working on, hence the name of Advanced Potions class."_

_"Sorry, Professor Malfoy," she flirted. He was hot, and very off hands. She was always up for a challenge. _

_"Okay, now if you don't stir this for the right amount of times, exactly," he stressed, looking more at Emma than the rest of the class," then it will explode in your face."_

_When it was time begin working, the class was doing seemingly well to his surprise. There were no Nevilles in his class, fortunately and while walking around he noticed that everyone, so far, had added the ingredients nearly perfectly. He had hoped for the stirring portion of the recipe that they had paid attention._

_He could sense something was about to go wrong, and he was right, as a cauldron blew up in the front of the room to his left. His head spun around to identify the perpetrator._

_"Emma, what the hell! You got it all over me!" shouted Jasmine Peterson, Emma's partner. Figuring that he should do something about this he strutted over to the responsible party and found Emma Dobbs smiling, as if maybe she purposely over stirred. The content of the potion was all over her and the area around her._

_"Dobbs, I told you to pay attention. Since it seems you can't comply, I think you will have to serve a detention tonight," he suggested, smirking. Now he had someone to put new labels on all the bottles._

* * *

"What would you ladies like to drink this afternoon?" Madam Rosemerta asked Hermione and Ginny as they took their seats at the Three Broomsticks. The pub was quite empty compared to the usual Hogsmeade weekend visits from Hogwarts they had spent there. Many folks did not leave their homes in the cold to eat lunch, and the students were packed away at the school. 

"We'll have two butterbeers, please," Ginny answered for the both of them. The woman left to fill their orders and the girls began their conversation.

"So, Ginny, you've told me about life with a baby, but how are things with Harry?" Hermione inquired of her friend.

"Harry? Oh, things are wonderful. He keeps my needs satisfied like none other," she replied sarcastically.

"So, there is something wrong." which came out more as a statement than a question.

"It's not Harry. It is me, I suppose. I expect too much from him, and I know that he is a working man, " Ginny began, "but you would think he could just take a little time out of the week—even the month--so that we could have some family time."

"I see." She nodded her head as if she were Ginny's shrink.

"And, he doesn't spend time with his son. This is the first time in I don't know how long since Harry has had responsibility for James. Granted, the other times, I was there to fix the situation in case anything went wrong."

"He never wants to do anything when he gets home. All he wants is to eat and go to bed. It's not fair!" Ginny's face was beginning to turn red out of anger. To Hermione it looked as if she was going crazy. If she only knew the thoughts that were going through Ginny's mind. _It's not fair. Why can't I be with Draco? _"We never even have sex!"

"Ginny, calm down. I didn't mean for you to get this upset," she consoled the other girl, who was at the edge of crying. A couple of people in the room had turned and looked at them when Ginny had yelled that last line and slammed her fist on the table.

Ginny was busy taking deep breaths when Madam Rosemerta came back to their table carrying their drinks.

"Sorry, it took so long. Had to unpack some, so this is fresh."

"Thank you," they said. Apparently the woman was unaware of Ginny's condition as she took the girls lunch orders before leaving again.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I'm sure Harry doesn't mean to do this to you. You know how dim-witted he is a lot of times."

"I don't know how to tell him how I feel. I don't want to leave him, for all of ours sake, but he needs to either be there or not, because we can't go on as a family like this. Merlin, people always say that the first few years of marriage are easy."

"Maybe you need to give him some time. He is just trying to adjust to this new life."

"It doesn't take a year to get used to this new life," she hissed, folding her arms. She had only taken one sip of her butterbeer and it seemed she was going to sit there and pout.

"Do you want me to talk to him for you? I can't bear to see you like this. He doesn't even know that he is doing anything wrong."

"Yeah, you can talk to him. After all, you are his best friend," Ginny sighed. Maybe if somebody else told him what was going on he would get the picture and change his ways. Ginny already knew that Harry talked to Hermione about everything—even things he didn't tell her.

The girls finished their butterbeer and lunch before heading to the bookstore. While Hermione was busy directing movers and designers, Ginny fished through a box of romance novels. After finding one that looked interesting, she plopped down in an armchair that was just brought in. Hours passed and she was engulfed in the book, not taking notice to the reshaping of her surrounding. Finally everyone left and Hermione fell into the chair across for her with an exhausted expression on her face.

"Thanks for waiting here for me. You could have gone back to the school, though."

"I didn't want to steal this book," Ginny said, glancing away from the page she was reading to look at Hermione.

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't have minded," Hermione shrugged.

"It's alright. I didn't really want to risk running into somebody at the school, again."

"Who? Malfoy?" she responded, with a curious bearing. Ginny didn't reply with words, but instead Hermione noticed her friend scowl at the name.

"Has he been bothering you?" she posed the question, shaking her head in mere disgust. "I swear, some people never change."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"I am ready to drop any second now. I think I am going to head back to the castle."

"I'm going to go over to the pub and have a drink before I come back."

"Alright. See you later. Don't have too much now, okay."

"I won't," she smiled, mostly at the naiveness of the other woman.

* * *

Draco walked into the Three Broomsticks, ready for a night of drinking to drown his sorrows away. He only participated in this ritual once in a while, and he hadn't had a real strong drink in what seemed like ages. Too bad there wasn't any clubs with naked girls around Hogwarts. Apparating to Knockturn Alley was always an option, but it was too risky, considering his past. 

At the bar he was not surprised to see his favorite redhead knocking back shots of who knows what. It looked to him as if she was here for the same reason as himself. Deciding to have a little fun, he insouciantly sat down at the bar next to her. When she realized who had just stolen the seat beside her, she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned him bitterly.

"I came here to have a drink. Isn't that why most people come here?" he replied snidely.

"Are you following me?"

"It depends. Are you happy to see me?" he asked, eyeing her as if he were attempting to read her.

"Well, yes and no," she started, thinking about it. She noticed his smirk and exclaimed as if she came to a realization. "Wait, no! I am not, in fact, happy to see you. You are going to make me cheat on Harry!"

"Oh, here we go again. Always putting Potter first. You know, I give up. You are never going to see what is best for you. And as for cheating on him, it is too late for that."

"You are so…I don't know the word, but it is driving me crazy!"

"Is the word "sexy"? I have been known to drive people crazy with my sexiness."

"Shut up," she scowled.

"Ginny, dear. I understand that you just want to be friends, and I am willing to except that," he said in a sugary tone.

"Cut the crap, Draco. We both know that it is either friends or not friends. I can't just be friends with you after…"

"After spending countless nights making love to me?"

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, I have to go before I do something incredibly stupid, again."

"What about your drinks? You're not going to leave me to pay the tab."

"Fine, I am going to down the rest of this alcohol and then go to my room and go to sleep. And when I wake up in the morning I am going to go home to my family."

"Okay, whatever you say," he said, turning away from her and to the bar to order his drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own this.

Author's Note: This chapter has some sex in it, so beware! Yes, and thanks again for those that have reviewed, I appreciate it.

Chapter Five—Betrayal

"Good morning," Harry said to his wife as she rolled over in bed to look him in the eyes. They were both awake but too lazy to get out of bed. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Harry, I love you," she said, smiling. Things were a lot different now that they had worked everything out.

"I love you, too," he resounded, stroking her cheek. As you could imagine, they seemed to be the happiest couple.

Mornings were their alone time. It was short-lived, though, as their four-year-old son came bouncing into the room and onto the bed.

"Mummy, may I have some biscuits for breakfast?"

"No, not today," she answered shortly, pulling the blankets up to cover her scant sleepwear that Harry seemed to enjoy.

"Daddy, may I?" he repeated hopefully.

"Your mother is right here. If I tell you yes she will be angry with me," he laughed, ruffling his son's hair, which, like he own, was as messy as can be. It was the color of his mother's, however.

"Okay," he groaned, jumping off the bed and skipping back into his room.

"Well, I suppose it is time to get up," sighed Ginny, throwing back the bedclothes. Harry mirrored her, adjusting his pants as he stood.

The family began their usual routine. Harry got in the shower to get ready for work while Ginny took care of the children. James was already dressed and wanted to help Ginny wake up his little sister.

Abigail, the Potter's two-year-old daughter, was quite the opposite of their first-born; shy and well behaved. It took little effort to get her ready for the day. The kids ate breakfast before heading to Grandma's house for several hours while Ginny went to work at St. Mungo's as an intern.

Taking the advice from Hermione, Ginny had decided to build a career and went to school to become a mediwitch. The hours were easy on the family and she was much happier knowing that she would not just be a housewife for the rest of her life. She loved her mother, but could never do what she did. Ginny was the kind of person that loved action and missed the old days when she was a teenager, and mind the threat of Voldemort, was careless.

Yes, life was adequate. Once Harry realized that Ginny might leave him, things changed for the better. And even though Ginny seemed to have gotten what she wanted, she was still secretly seeing Draco. It should have ended that night in the pub, but it did not.

Just about every morning, while Harry was in the shower, a black eagle owl tapped on the window with a letter for the wife of 12 Grimmauld Place. And just about every afternoon the same owl returned to the mansion of it's owner with another letter. Some were short, others were long. Every so often the letters included a meeting place and time. Occasionally Ginny felt bad for betraying her husband, whom she truly did love, but there was a trembling fear of what would happen if she told him. Or what Draco would do without her.

* * *

"Adrienne, damn it!" the man yelped. He continued to soothe himself with his own voice. "Okay, Draco, just breathe." 

The three year old just giggled with glee as he clutched his knee and gritted his teeth in pain before he picked up the hard plastic toy and chucked it across the room. This only caused his daughter to laugh even more.

After recovering from his slight injury and Adrienne recovering from the laughter, things were a bit quiet until the little girl spoke up.

"Daddy, where is Sera?"

"She left this morning."

"Is she coming back? 'Cause I don't want her to come back," she said, giving him a sorrowful look.

"Why don't you want Sera to come back?" he asked her, bending down to pick her up and place her small body in his arms.

"Sera doesn't like me."

"Oh, I'm sure she that she likes you. She is just not that comfortable with kids."

"Why not?" Adrienne questioned him.

"Adrienne, I don't know. Why don't you ask her tonight?" he said, in an annoyed tone. He was trying his best to be a loving father but all the questions were getting on his nerves.

"No, I don't want her to come back!" she whined, attempting to spurt tears.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Now are you ready to go to school, " he asked her. She replied with a nod and a sigh. Having a child was such a handful. Draco couldn't believe he agreed to take her. His girlfriend was no help. The only person offering any support whatsoever was Ginny.

* * *

_Like any other morning, Draco woke up to the curt knock on his door by his butler. Only this morning upon walking into his kitchen to have his morning juice and Daily Prophet he noticed an envelope on top of his paper._

_"Edward, what is this? The owls usually don't come in until later."_

_"Master Malfoy, that was dropped off in the middle of the night."_

_"Who is it from?" he asked, angered that someone dare disturb him in his sleep. Luckily Edward would do that dirty work for him. The other man just shook his head with ignorance and left to make his Master's bed and set out his work clothes._

_Draco carefully examined the thin packaging, taking note of the purple hearts and his name on the front of it. _Not again,_ he thought to himself, suspecting it to be from another one of those young girls that worked at the bookstore and pined over him whenever he came in, which was often._

_Finally tearing it open, he pulled out a letter in the too familiar handwriting of Emma Dobbs. He read it over and over again, wondering when she wrote it and if she was on some sort of drug at the time. She kept saying things like, I never stopped loving you, I want Adrienne to know her real father before it is too late._

What is she talking about? This can't be true. Is this a joke,_ he wondered, the parchment trembling in his hand. As much as he wanted to believe the letter was a joke, it was not. Adrienne Dobbs-Malfoy would be in his custody as of the following week. After her mother's funeral._

* * *

Draco Malfoy, currently employed by the International Association of Quidditch, was off to another easy day at work. He was quite fortunate, actually, to have scored this job. After quitting his job as a teacher at Hogwarts, he struggled for months looking for something that would satisfy him. Not that he particularly needed the money, he just wanted to establish a new persona for himself apart from the one he had in school and the one that his father created for him. 

Adrienne had no problem when he left in the afternoon and came back late at night. Having grown accustomed to this routine, she enjoyed her afternoons playing with the abundance of toys that her daddy had bought for her. Draco wanted the best for his daughter, and hired a nanny from the Early Development for Young Witches and Wizards that came everyday. She was a wrinkly old witch with a stubborn disposition, but she really did care for Adrienne. After all, Draco had no idea how to raise a child on his own, nevertheless a girl.

"Mr. Malfoy, there has been malfunctions with the bludgers in the standard set being used by the Ballycastle Bats. None of them are aware as to how to contain them," Draco's assistant notified him, holding up an incident report as he stepped into the office.

"Is anybody hurt?" Draco inquired curiously, twirling his quill in his hand and leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk.

"Well it seems that Finbar Quigley wasn't paying attention and was hammered in the face. There was a medic on site, though."

"Quigley, you say?" Draco snarled. The one that stole Emma and let her die.

"Yes Quigley, sir, " was the response, as the younger man scanned the paper with his eyes.

"Well, tell them there is nothing I can do right now. I am absolutely too busy for the next week."

"But, sir, according to your schedule you don't really have anything to do for the next three days."

"I said I am busy for the next week!" he bellowed, though preceded in a calmer tone as if he hadn't raised his voice at all. "Now, anything else on that piece of parchment right there."

"No, sir," he replied, snubbing the blonde and turning to leave.

"Goodness," he exclaimed to himself, removing his feet from his desk and checking the clock to see if it was lunchtime yet. He would be meeting Ginny today.

* * *

As soon as he saw her little red head bouncing down the path to meet him at the muggle 'mall,' she called it, his stomach tied itself in knots. She smiled at him from the across the crowd. Even though they were going to be together, no one could see them together. 

She proceeded to the women's bathroom on the side of the food court that no one ever visited. He followed shortly, joining her in the cramped space. As soon as the door was closed he practically jumped on her. She kissed him hungrily. It had been months since they had seen each other.

His lips attached to her neck and she held back a moan. The cold pale hands of his disappeared under her shirt and she gasped, reaching her own hands to feel the bare skin on his back. Before too long he was tugging off her lime green St. Mungo's shirt, exposing her light pink lingerie and the tops of her breasts. He worked his hands into her red locks as his mouth traveled down her chest.

She shut her eyes. _I'm not doing this_, she told herself, but she needed it. She needed him. He peeled the pink lace off of her as he worked her upper half.

"Draco," she panted, pulling his hands away from her hair. She slid down the wall that she was leaning against, and smiled up at him, as she unbuckled his belt and tugged his pants to his knees.

Now it was his turn to close his eyes. No one did this better than her. His face contorted, as she performed her maneuvers on him. He braced himself with his arms against the wall in front of his. _That's the work of the little mouth that's been on Potter_, he said to himself. Fuck Potter, right now.

_Too much,_ he thought looking down at her head bobbing back and forth, his mouth gaping wide open before finally reaching down and getting her to stop.

She grinned as she stood up, seeing the look on his face. He gave her a devilish smirk in return before roughly pushing her back against the wall while hoisting her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist and locking his pale lips with her pink ones.

In one motion with both of his hands he reached down and yanked off her bottoms with her lacy underwear. She giggled as his cold hands touched her skin once more and then gasped as she felt him inside her.

_Oh my god, I can't believe I am doing this_, she reflected as she bounced down to meet his thrusts. Soon enough there was a tear running down her cheek as she thought about Harry, at work, not suspecting anything of her. Draco noticed this and kissed her. He knew what she was thinking, and sure, it hurt her, but this was his time. Potter got to have her every night, and he had to get her to forget about him right now.

Surely enough, as she reached her climax, she buried her head in his shoulder to prevent herself from screaming. He drove into a few more times before he reached his own end, gasping lightly. The two's eyes met with an intense stare, hers still slightly glistening, his hard without too much emotion as usual. She was set back down on her feet and, without hesitation, pulled her pants back on and re-hooked her bra. He handed her the shirt and buckled his own trousers.

"Draco, I still love you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," he admitted, avoiding her eyes at this time as she tried to look at him.

"Come on. How many times do I have to tell you that I can't leave Harry? Not now. Not ever. It will ruin me and my family. As long as we can still do this, you will be alright, won't you?"

"No, Ginny, I'm not going to be alright. I don't want to fucking share you. I hate that we can only talk through letters. What if he finds one, what then? You said you get rid of my letters, but I know you are lying. You keep them in that little pink box of yours hidden in your closet."

She looked stunned that he would know that.

"Shocked? I know you, Ginny. I know more about you than he does. Why can't you see that?"

"Draco, I don't know what to say-"

"Say that you love me."

"I love you Draco, but-"

"But what? There should be no buts in love, right? Ginny you are the first person I have ever felt this way about. I have loved four people in my life. Only four! So I may not have that much experience in it, but I do know that if you love me more than Harry..." his voiced faded off. What if she didn't love him more than Harry? "Never mind."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I have to go back to work now. I will talk to you later."

And with a kiss she walked out of the bathroom, leaving him there to wonder why he refuses to let her go.

* * *

"Look, mummy! It's Harry Potter!" a little girl exclaimed as she spotted the tall dark-haired man, who was in fact Harry Potter. After saving the world, in so many words, he was unable to walk into a public place without getting recognized. It was kind of annoying, but he had learned to deal with it. _Just smile, nod, and proceed._

Today he wanted to buy Ginny something special. He didn't know why, but a gut feeling was telling him that she was having a bad day and he wanted to make it better. Even if she wasn't, there were always brownie points he could score.

Now, the question was, what should he buy her. Being a guy, he already has to overcome the difficulty of where to shop, but someone recommended this place to him, so that problem was solved. But what to get her…

"Hi. Can I help you find anything?" a perky woman came up behind him and asked him. When he turned around he immediately recognized her as Lavender Brown.

"Oh my! It's you Harry," she giggled lightly.

"Hi, Lavender. Yes actually you could help me find something," he stated. "I'm looking for something nice to get Ginny."

"Oh, well, you've got the right person," she smiled. "Let's see, what kind of something are you wanting to get her? We have jewelry, clothes, books, I mean every girl loves a romance novel."

"Well, you are a girl. What do you think she would like?" he asked apprehensively.

"I, personally, would enjoy some jewelry. But then again, the two of us are pretty different. Hmm, Ginny is a challenge." The blonde bit her lip in concentration. "You can never go wrong with something sexual, but we don't sell that stuff here."

"No, I don't think that is what I want to get right now. She needs something that she can relax with. She works all day and then she has to come home and take care of the kids."

"I've got it!" she chimed. "We have these potion collections. Some of them are lotions that you rub on and it is like instant muscle relief. They have bath potions in them for relaxation. You have to get her one of these. Trust me, she will love it. Why didn't I think of that at first?"

"This sounds great."

"Price is not a factor for you, right? Because they are sort of expensive. I mean I, myself, couldn't afford one. I've just heard from other people about them."

"No, it's not really a factor."

"Great! Ok, now what kinds of scents do you think she would like?"

* * *

"Draco, why can't you get rid of her for one night? We need to be alone. Every time we try to get something done, she has to come up and ruin everything." 

"Sera, I don't have anyone to watch her. Maybe you should try to befriend her, because from what she has told me, she doesn't like you."

"What? She's a baby. She doesn't know what she is talking about," replied the woman in disgust. She flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"Adrienne is three and she is very smart for her age," said Draco, matter-of-factly.

"Can you not ask that girl, Ginny, to watch her?"

"Ginny? No. Just forget about it, okay. You can stay for dinner tonight if you want, but Adrienne will be here."

"Draco, I know that you love your daughter and I respect that, but I have to have this. It's been over a week. Do you know how desperate I am getting? Tell me you haven't had the urge?"

"Sera, I'm sorry that I have other responsibilities than satisfying you."

"I know, but—"

"But what? I already told you how it is going to be. So I will see you later if you decide to join us for dinner."

Just as Sera was about to attempt to seduce Draco with her ways, Adrienne waddled into the room, holding up a drawing, which was really just a bunch of scribbles.

"Look, Daddy! I made a picture!" she squealed with a huge grin.

"It's beautiful, just like my little princess," he responded, bending down to pinch her cheek. When Adrienne noticed Sera standing slightly obscured on the side, she rolled her little grey eyes.

"What is she doing here?" she whispered to Draco, pointing at the woman. Though being three she wasn't that good at whispering. Sera looked at Draco and he motioned for her to say something nice to his daughter.

"Hi, Adrienne. How are you today?" she asked with an obvious fake smile.

"I'd be better if you weren't here," she smirked the famous Malfoy smirk.

"See, baby, she hates me," Sera whined at Draco. "I am trying but she is not giving me a chance."

"Adrienne, do you think you could be nice to Sera for once. For me, sweetie?"

"No." The three year old crossed her arms and stomped out of the room with furrowed brows.

"Now, where were we Drakie-baby," Sera breathed, moving closer to Draco until finally they were pressed against each other with his hands in her back pockets. She reached up and pulled his face to hers, and kissed him roughly. She gazed up and him with a soft chuckle, basking in her victory.

Her fingers moved to play with the buttons on his shirt, and she undid them one by one. Soon enough, the couple found themselves tangled up in the sheets of Draco's bed, and finishing up right as dinner was called to be served.

* * *

"Ginny, I'm home," Harry called as he entered 12 Grimmauld Place with a package behind his back. Unfortunately his wife was nowhere he could be heard. After slipping off his shoes and removing his jacket, he crept up the stairs with the gift. 

As he reached the second floor, where the children's bedrooms were located, he could hear faint voices of his family. Advancing slowly, Harry approached his daughter's bedroom, peeking around the door to find his wife sitting on the pink rug in the middle of the room reading a book to the toddler.

He leaned against the doorway in plain sight and admired the two females of his life. Ginny continued to read until Abby jumped off of her lap in excitement.

"Daddy!" she squealed as she ran into his arms.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your day?"

"Good."

"Is mummy reading to you?" She responded with a nod. Ginny grinned at her husband as she lifted herself off of the floor.

"Abby, dear, how about we finish reading this after supper, okay. Why don't you go find your brother and play with him?" And with that the two-year old trotted off and out of her daisy-covered room.

Ginny walked up to Harry and kissed him, not noticing his hand behind his back still. "Long day at work?"

"Yeah, you could say that. We have some new leads on the case."

"That's great," she said with a smile. As nervous as she was, she was hiding it brilliantly.

"How was your day? Was it stressful?" he hinted.

"Tell me about it. There were so many splinching accidents today I thought I was going to go crazy."

"Well, here," he said, revealing the bundle that was hidden all along. "How about you relax with this?"

"Oh, my, Harry. How wonderful! How did you know that I have been wanting one of these?" She inquired with amazement.

"It's…I just know." He searched for the right words, as he watched her face light up with happiness.

"Thank you, so much," Ginny said, hugging her husband tightly. "I'm going to have to use one of these tonight. Maybe you can join me."

Harry just smiled at the thought.

"I have to go start supper, now. Thank you, again."

And she descended down the stairs to the kitchen, leaving Harry still standing in his daughter's bedroom. Yeah, he was good.


End file.
